


A Voice From The Past

by SapphicBlossxm



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: dont read this, jk please read this, this is horrible, this is kinda sad but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicBlossxm/pseuds/SapphicBlossxm
Summary: It’s spring time and that means spring cleaning at the Topaz-Blossom household. Cheryl and Toni look through boxes and bins looking for anything that they could throw away. As Cheryl opens the next box, she finds many of her old things ranging from clothes, toys, DVDs, and a tape marked “Cheryl and Jason 2011.”
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A Voice From The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello yes this is very short and terrible. Came up with this idea in my internship class and just had to write it. comments would be appreciated! enjoy! (or at least try to)

It’s spring time and that means spring cleaning at the Topaz-Blossom household. Cheryl and Toni look through boxes and bins looking for anything that they could throw away. As Cheryl opens the next box, she finds many of her old things ranging from clothes, toys, DVDs, and a tape marked “Cheryl and Jason 2011.”

“TT! Look what I found!” Cheryl turns and holds the tape toward her girlfriend. “What is that, babe?”

Cheryl picks up the tape player in the box which surprisingly works and puts in the tape. The tape begins to play.

“Hiiiii future Ch-Cheryl and Ja-Jason!” Two voices came through. It was Cheryl and Jason as little kids. “JJ! You’re supposed to say it with me! Try again!” Cheryl laughs at the younger her demanding Jason say the intro again. She looks back and grabs her girlfriend’s hand and holds it tighter as the tape plays on. “Ready?” Young Cheryl asked young Jason “Ok, 1...2...3. Hiiiii future Cheryl and Jason! Good job Jason. Now, we are calling from 2011 and we are making this tape for us to listen to when we are big and grown! Hopefully I have an amazing boyfriend and 2 kids,” Cheryl giggles lightly and whispers “Something like that…” as she looks back at Toni. the tape goes on for about 5 more minutes. Young Cheryl and Jason rant on and on about their parents, school, how many pets they want, what kind of house they want to live in, and a lot of off-topic topics. Cheryl keeps correcting Jason and Jason just stays silent. Cheryl realizes how terrible she was to her brother back then, but she knew she adored him also. A now teary-eyed Cheryl listens to the rest of the tape.

“I plan on growing old with my future boyfriend. What? Why are you looking at me weird?” Young Cheryl asked her brother. Older Cheryl cringes at the amount of times younger Cheryl says boyfriend in this tape.

“What? Me?” Young Jason teases “Nothing… absolutely nothing. I don’t see you dating a boy.”

“So what? You see me dating a girl?”

“I mean…” Younger Jason started. His sister looks at him in disgust.

“EW! NO! That’s disgusting!” Cheryl yells.

Jason scoffs “Yeah… Okay.” Cheryl laughs and rolls her eyes as Toni laughs at her.

“Ok well whatever. We need to go now becouse mother is making dinner and daddy doesn’t like when we’re late. Say bye Jason.”

“Bye future me and future Cheryl! Love you!” Little Jason exclaims then proceeds to run off to dinner. Cheryl can hear younger Cheryl suffle over close to the tape recorder.

“Just so we’re clear… I don’t think dating girls is gross. I actually kinda have a crush on Heather Hathaway. Don’t tell my mom I said that! OK! Bye!!!” Cheryl turns off the tape player 

“Wow…”Cheryl mutters softly. “I can’t believe I did that. It's kind of embarrassing.”

“I found it amusing. It's cute that you and him made this.”Toni stated holding Cheryl closer. “I bet he’s proud of you…” Cheryl smiles

“You think?” The redhead asks back

“Absolutely, Cher. I bet he’s smiling wherever he is. He’s watching you at every football game and cheers you on as you do those killers high kicks I like.” Cheryl laughs at Toni’s comment.

“I know this is super random, but I love you Toni. Thank you for being here.” The taller girl whispers.

“Anytime baby… Anytime.”


End file.
